Brownies
by Narcolus
Summary: Don't bash me in the head if I'm incorrect on my information about bhang brownies, alright. I remember that I just made this story out of an inspiration of something that happened to me. (dont hurt me pl0x)


" _Hey,_ dip _shit,_ it's… three in th' fuckin' _morning_... you said we'd be done at like twelv'," Levi groaned.

"Who cares?" Joseph shouted as he stirred the batter.

These two have been staying up all night trying to bake something edible for a kids party that they were being forced to go to. Although the party was due to start the next day and they had to leave at 5:30, it was already, as Levi had stated, three in the morning.

"I'm _so tired!_ " Levi whined, lamely pounding his fists against the countertop.

" _Not_ to worry, Levi! We've got these brownies to make to keep us awake!" Joseph assured Levi in an overly-exaggerated tone of voice.

" _Yay…_ "

"We've got baking to keep us alive and..." Joseph trailed off as he dropped the batter of chocolate liquids on the countertop. "... and satisfied! Yes, satisfied!"

Joseph reached out for the chocolate chip sprinkler, closing his hands around the plastic casing, then sluggishly dragging the sprinkler towards him. After he sprinkled the chocolate chips in the chocolate batter, he set the sprinkler down and stirred the batter with a large, wooden spoon he randomly plucked from a nearby cutlery tray.

Joseph finished baking the brownies half-asleep and dropped them on the countertop for the third time, then collapsed on the floor, happily unconscious. Levi, on the other hand, just woke up and had to carry Joseph's sleeping ass all the way over to his room.

Right when Levi plopped Joseph on the bed, Joseph looked up at Levi and gasped, "Did I actually pour chocolate chips into the batter? I don't think-"

"Oh, whatever," Levi groaned as he walked out of Joseph's room and to his own.

And Joseph was correct.

The next morning was the only time they found out.

Edwin was the only one inside of the house, so he had it all to himself for, probably a few hours. So, after three hours of sitting in bed, reading a book, he decided to go around the house and probably clean some things up. Although, he didn't want to drop the book, so he kept it close to his chest as he walked around the house.

The first thing he saw was a set of eight brownies all lined up evenly inside of one, decently-sized pan after he stepped foot into the living room.

 _Oh, wow!_ Edwin thought. _Did they make this? It's about time the two of them did something productive for once._

Although Joseph was all for activity, Levi wasn't, but Edwin thought Joseph probably forced Levi to bake the brownies with him.

 _I should probably try one then,_ Edwin thought, examining the small, brown squares inside of the silver pan.

Right when he reached out to pluck one out of the pan, the front door to the house swung open, as a familiar voice screamed, "I FORGOT THE BROWNIES!"

Edwin turned his head towards the direction where the voice came from, and saw Levi, standing in the doorway with a panicked expression on his face.

Edwin saw Levi standing in the doorway.

Levi saw Edwin about to do something he'd regret later.

 _Oh, shit,_ Levi thought.

He held out his hands as if he Edwin was a wild animal and said, "Boss, don't do it. Don't eat the brownies."

Edwin tilted his head in confusion, still reaching out for the brownies inside of the pan as he said, "What? Do you think the brownies won't taste good?"

Joseph jumped through the doorway after Edwin finished his sentence and screamed, "DON'T!"

Edwin snatched one delectable brownie out of the pan and opened his mouth, then shoved the brownie inside.

 _FUCK,_ Joseph and Levi thought.

Once Edwin swallowed, he recoiled a little bit and said, "Wow, that's… that's a rather interesting aftertaste. Other than that, it's actually quite nice! I'm proud."

Levi looked at Joseph. Joseph looked at Levi. Levi and Joseph both looked at Edwin. They then looked back at each other and Levi whispered, "Should we laugh or cry?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that this is going to be a long day," Joseph replied.

"What's wrong, you two?" Edwin asked.

"Nothing!" Joseph and Levi cried.

Nothing wasn't the correct word… everything would've been better.

Because Edwin didn't really think to smell the brownies before actually tasting them.

" _Blimey…_ why do I feel so _beastly_ all of a sudden?" Edwin blurted.

"Oh, shit, Joseph," Levi whispered, "here we go."

Joseph put a hand on Edwin's shoulder and shook him. "Boss. How high are you?" he asked.

"I think you are incorrect on that statement, sir," Edwin laughed, "I think it is, 'hi, how are you?'."

Levi snorted.

Edwin giggled.

Joseph… sighed.

Levi and Edwin both burst out into obnoxious laughter as Joseph just sat there, pondering on why he was still sitting with them. As the laughter toned down, Levi said, "No, but, seriously though Boss, are you okay?"

Edwin looked down at the ground for a few moments.

" _STOP FUCKING WORRYING ABOUT ME YOU ASSHOLE!_ " he cried, causing Levi to fall off of the couch in fear.

Suddenly, a stomach was able to be heard grumble.

"Oh, no," Joseph gasped.

"Oh, shit," Levi heaved.

"Oh, yes," Edwin grinned.

"I'M HUNGRY! LET ME HAVE THE REST OF YOUR BROWNIES! _COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON!_ " Edwin shrieked as he tried galloping on all fours towards the brownie pan.

" _Fuck,_ " Joseph panted multiple times as he held Edwin by the waist, preventing him from moving any more.

Levi, on the other hand, just sat there, watching it all unfold.

Those brownies weren't normal brownies.

They were marijuana brownies.


End file.
